


Candle light

by niawho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex dice, Wax Play, they are in love it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: “You know, our anniversary is coming up,” Shouyou’s voice cuts through the quiet room. “So I was thinking we could do something special.”“Hmm, like what?”“Well, I thought maybe we could finally use the dice Atsumu gifted us.”The dice. The sex dice Atsumu gifted them. That dice.Oh.Okay, then.---.Or the one Hinata and Kiyoomi finally decide to roll the sex dice Atsumu had gifted them for their anniversary long time ago.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Candle light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/gifts).



> Hii! This fic is for @/greenywrites on Twitter!
> 
> Hope you like this as much as I do, I had so much fun writing it!

“Fuck, _shit_.” Kiyoomi grumbles out loud, quickly stepping aside.

He watches a pile of fitness books stumbles one over the other like dominoes until they all hit the floor in an equally loud thump that rumbles through the small bedroom. Making an even bigger mess, if that’s even possible.

Why does Shouyou even have so many damn books, anyway?

“Everything alright in there?” Shouyou shouts back from somewhere in the tiny apartment, probably the kitchen. 

_No_ , he wants to say, nothing is alright.

He loves Shouyou, he really, _really_ does. But he hates his apartment and has done so since the first time he set foot there during their very first date, almost two years ago now. The night he kissed Shouyou’s soft lips for the first time and never stopped doing so.

His apartment is tiny, way too tiny for a 6’4’’ man like him to be roaming around like he is right now. It’s a small unit consisting of nothing but a compact kitchen/living room, a bathroom in which he can barely fit in, and a decent but too crowded bedroom.

Kiyoomi can’t quite move freely without stumbling upon something, or almost throwing something off, or throwing it off just like he did right now. So no, he isn’t too fond of visiting his boyfriend’s apartment, to be honest.

Not that he does so very often, anyway. Shoyo has basically carved himself a place into Kiyoomi’s apartment (and his life) since they started dating.

It started with a toothbrush by his toiletries, to a couple of boxers in his drawers, to Shouyou’s protein shake in his pantry, until he was expending more time in Kiyoomi’s place than in his own.

Now that he really thought about it, they have been pretty much living together for the past year and a half, _this–_ Shoyo giving up his lease for his apartment, the moving, it was just a way to make things more official.

To finally live together.

The thought soothed the sudden annoyance in Kiyoomi’s mood.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” He shouts back before crunching down and picking up the mess he did.

Shouyou’s voice sounds softer now as it reaches his ears “‘Kay, be careful!”

Kiyoomi scoffs, getting back to work.

Other than his endless nutrition, fitness, and sportsbooks, Shouyou doesn’t really have much else in his room. The majority of his clothes are already in Kiyoomi’s closet back at his– well, _their_ place now, leaving very little left to pack.

He places the books in the box marked with the words “Room”, standing back up and stretching his back as much as he can before taking a look around. The room is almost empty, except for the bed, the bedside table, and a few things that dropped to the floor when he clumsily stumbled upon the shelf. 

_Great_.

Kiyoomi scrunches back down to pick the stuff up when he sees _it_. A pair of glow-in-the-dark dice. _Sex dice_ , to be precise. Scattered on the bedroom floor.

The faint memory of Atsumu gifting them the dice back on their first anniversary comes to mind, along with the annoying smirk and obnoxious wink he gave them. “ _It’s a gift for both of ya’._ '' he had said, making Kiyoomi’s blush run to his face.

Much like it’s happening again right now.

Truth is, Kiyoomi didn’t remember about the dice until now. Back then they were so tired after the party, they didn’t even get to actually do anything when they were _actually_ alone, and after that, well… He kinda forgot about them, and Shouyou never brought them up.

Their sex life was doing pretty well without them, anyway.

“What are you doing there?” Shouyou’s voice brings his attention back to reality, to the room. He spots him leaning against the door frame. 

“I decided to take a break, can’t you tell?” Shouyou’s soft laugh fills in the room as Kiyoomi gets up with a small groan. He extends his open palm to Shouyou. “These fell off, what do you want me to do with them?”

Shouyou peels himself off of the door frame, taking a closer look at what Kiyoomi has in his hand and he can see the moment he identifies them. A small smile he tries to repress but can’t quite do it spreading through his face.

“Oh, I forgot about those,” Shouyou lies. Kiyoomi knows he’s lying, his nose always turns a bit pink when he does, it’s his tell. “Just put them in the box too.”

They have literally never used the dice, why would he want to keep them? 

Still, Kiyoomi nods. 

“And come help me pack in the kitchen, yeah?” Shouyou adds, suddenly stepping into Kiyoomi’s personal space, sliding his hands from his waist to his ass. Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow at the tight squeeze. “The sooner we finish the sooner we can get back home and-”

“Are you ever not in the mood?” Kiyoomi teases, but Shouyou just shrugs.

“If you don’t want to…”

Kiyoomi leans down, catching Shouyou’s face with his free hand, and tilting up just enough to catch his lips between his own in a slow, deep kiss. Shouyou melts like butter against his touch, leaning right into him.

“I never said that,” Kiyoomi murmurs when he pulls apart only to place one more kiss on his temple. “Meet you in the kitchen.”

Shouyou just hums, leaving the room as easily as he first came in. Kiyoomi takes a second, taking a look back at the dice in his hand before dropping them in the box with the rest of Shouyou’s things.

He tries to ignore the small flame burning in his gut as he imagines when, or how they will ever use them. _If_ they do, anyway.

For now, however, he has a kitchen to finish up packing, and a boyfriend impatiently waiting for them to be done.

\---.

The truth is Kiyoomi forgot about the dice. _Again_.

Between all the moving, turning _his_ apartment into _theirs_ , and daily practice, the whole matter of the sex dice had kinda just slipped into the back of his mind, completely forgotten by now.

Until Shouyou brought it up in the most unsubtle way possible.

“You know, our anniversary is coming up,” Shouyou’s voice cuts through the quiet room.

It’s one of those very rare days off. The type they get to spend doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and lazily making love, enjoying some well-deserved rest after a very hard week of training.

Kiyoomi loves days like these. Days when he can spend his afternoon with a book in his hand and Shouyou lying on his lap. Days when he can mindlessly run his fingers through Shouyou’s sunset-colored hair and lean down for a kiss whenever he feels like it just because he can.

 _Yeah_ , he loves days like these.

Kiyoomi just _hums_ , turning the page of his book with one hand, the other still tangled on Shouyou’s hair, caressing him the soft strands between his fingers.

He can feel Shouyou restlessly shifting on his lap and he can immediately tell something is up. “So, I was thinking…”

“ _Oh_ , you were?” Kiyoomi teases earning a light smack from Shouyou.

“Shut up,” His lap feels suddenly cold, the comforting warmth of Shouyou’s body gone as he sits up on the bed. “So, _I was thinking,_ ” He continues, “We could do something special.”

 _I thought we already were_ , is what Kiyoomi thinks. He knows their anniversary is coming up. He has the date marked up on his calendar, along with a note for the reservation he made to this vegan restaurant Shouyou hasn’t stopped talking about in weeks.

“Hmm, like what?” Is what Kiyoomi decides to say instead, just to know what’s going through Shouyou’s mind right now.

“Well, I thought maybe we could finally use the dice Atsumu gifted us.”

 _Oh_.

Okay, then. That’s absolutely not how Kiyoomi thought the conversation would go. Still, it’s enough to make him close down the book. He can continue reading that another day.

“ _The dice_ ,” Kiyoomi repeats.

It’s not a question, but Shouyou still answers. “Yeah, I thought it would be fun to do something more, hum… _spicy._ ”

Kiyoomi wants to laugh at the use of the word and at how pink Shouyou’s cheeks suddenly get as if they didn’t own an entire box filled with various toys they’ve bought throughout the years.

As if Shouyou himself hadn’t made Kiyoomi come multiple times using them before.

It’s cute, Kiyoomi thinks, how Shouyou can be both straightforward and shameless about what he likes, and still blush about it.

“I thought our sex life was already spicy,” Kiyoomi teases. Just because he can, because it’s fun. “Just three days ago you made me co–”

“I know, I know!” Shouyou cuts him off, and god he is adorable. “I just– I think It can be fun.”

Kiyoomi thinks so, too. They’ve never used sex dice before, but there’s only one way to figure out if they deserve to be a permanent addition to their “ _fun box._ ”

“Let’s try it out, then.” Kiyoomi simply says, and Shouyou’s cheeks go red.

“Right now?”

_Kiyoomi wants to eat him up._

“Yes.”

Suddenly, their peaceful environment is filled with movement as Shouyou scrambles up to his feet and away from the bed, towards the closet. In basically no time, he has pulled out the black box and retrieved the dice.

“Okay,” Shouyou says, getting back on the bed. His big, warm eyes find Kiyoomi’s. “You wanna go first?”

Kiyoomi shakes his head no. “You first.”

A smile breaks through Shouyou’s lips, and Kiyoomi can basically see the shift from his usually bubbly self to the teasing, most dangerous side that only he gets to see.

It sends a shiver down his spine.

“Okay,” Shouyou gulps and then rolls the dice.

The world seems to stop, the time passing impossibly slow as the dice take what it feels like an eternity to roll and land on the plush surface of the bed, tumbling around until they finally land still.

Kiyoomi lets out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding in the first place.

“Wax play, and nipples.” He reads out loud, feeling something stir down in his _gut_.

He has heard about wax play before. Kiyoomi is pretty sure he read about it on some website when he first was looking where to order their set of handcuffs. Apparently, it’s a very popular practice amongst the BDSM community.

One Kiyoomi may or may not have been interested in trying out. Except they’ve never gotten around to do it because–

“Wax play? We don’t have any around, do we?” Shouyou asks, even though he knows very well, much as Kiyoomi does, that they do not.

“We don’t.” He points out.

Shouyou makes a humming sound as if he’s thinking about something, before speaking again. “Okay, let’s try again, then”

“Wait,” Kiyoomi jumps out before Shouyou can take the dice in his hands again.

Shouyou stops mid-track, dropping back to look at Kiyoomi, and suddenly he doesn’t know what to _say_. No, that’s a lie. Kiyoomi knows what he wants to say, he is just embarrassed to say it out loud.

To admit what he really _wants_. To admit he wants to try this, wants to experience a good wax play, even if not right now. Even if it has to be another day.

Kiyoomi’s cheeks run hot at the thought.

“I- _hmm_ ,” He feels stupid. This is Shouyou, his _boyfriend_. The one person in the world that Kiyoomi knows wouldn’t ever judge him for his taste. “Can we try this on our anniversary instead?” He finally manages to blur out.

A small blush extends through Shouyou’s cheeks all the way up to the tip of his ears at the suggestion, a small tell he is on board with the idea.

“Yeah, yeah,” Shouyou agrees, nodding. “We can do that. That would give us time to get everything we need, right?”

“ _Right_.” Kiyoomi nods. Suddenly, he feels very hot all over. The very vivid image of Shouyou pouring hot wax over his body making the blood rush through his groin almost instantly. The idea of watching him paint masterpieces with the warm liquid across his sensitive skin is making Kiyoomi’s head spin already. It’s going to be a hell of a special anniversary, for sure. “Right. Okay. Let’s roll the dice again, then.” He mumbles and Shouyou instantly nods.

Shouyou takes the dice back in his hand, shakes them a bit, and throws them back on the bed. 

“Kiss ass,” Shouyou reads out loud this time.

There’s a moment of total silence, of quietness, before the world erupts around them, and Kiyoomi is shortening the distance between them to devour Shouyou’s lips in a breath-taking kiss.

God bless the stupid dice, Kiyoomi is about to have the damn time of his life.

\---.

Turns out, getting into wax play was a bit more complicated than Kiyoomi had originally thought.

A quick Google search and three blog posts about how to safely incorporate wax play into your sex life later, it became apparent they had a lot to do if they really wanted to try this out.

So they got to work.

It took them about three days to order everything they would need for their… Scene.

From the special body candles to the body oil, to the plastic sheets (Because apparently, wax play _is_ messy), to the new set of handcuffs Shouyou had insisted on getting; they have finally managed to get everything shipped and delivered to their house before their big date.

And with every item that arrived, Kiyoomi’s expectations grew bigger.

Every time a new package got home, something would stir up inside of him, like a slow-burning fire that flamed with more intensity the closer they got to their anniversary date, making Kiyoomi’s skin light up with an unknown desire.

Kiyoomi thought he couldn’t handle it anymore the day a final package arrived, and Shouyou ran straight to the door to pick it up before him, not letting him see it.

 _“It’s a surprise!”_ Shouyou _smiled at him with that smile that Kiyoomi knew meant nothing but trouble. “Promise you’ll like it.”_

He kept thinking about it for the rest of the week. Kept thinking about it even when their anniversary date finally arrived. Kept thinking about it as he got showered and dressed, slipping into his fancy all-black suit, the one Shouyou _especially_ liked.

Kiyoomi could barely focus during their dinner date, his mind constantly drifting to what was about to happen tonight. _To what_ Shouyou _would do to him_.

It was making his head _spin_.

Thinking about Shouyou still dressed in his burgundy suit while he lies naked and exposed on the bed, offering his body as an empty canvas for Shouyou to paint him like his own secret masterpiece was making Kiyoomi’s skin _tingle_.

He couldn’t wait until they were finally back at their apartment and he could stop imagining what it would be like, and start experiencing it.

“ _Relax_ , baby,” Shouyou murmurs once they are finally alone, nobody but them in their dimmed bedroom. His voice is low and controlled. His perfume fills Kiyoomi’s senses when he pulls closer, just inches away from Kiyoomi’s lips. “Tell me if they’re too tight, okay?”

Shouyou doesn’t move until Kiyoomi responds with a clear “Okay.” and then his body is leaning forward, securing one of Kiyoomi’s hands to the headboard of the bed. 

The _click_ of the handcuff closing around his wrist rumbles across Kiyoomi’s mind.

This is not the first time he has been in this position. Body flat on his back against the mattress, legs stretched out and arms bound above his head, secured tightly around the bed’s headboard. Wearing nothing else than a pair of black briefs that he _knows_ won’t stay on for too long.

 _No_ , this isn’t the first time he has surrendered to Shouyou’s expert hands, but it feels _different_. There’s a humming in the air that flows through his lungs and down his body. An electric rush that hasn’t stopped running through his veins since they got into the bedroom.

The second handcuff clicks, bounding Kiyoomi to the bed, and a shudder travels down his body, directly to his _groin_.

 _Yes_. This time is definitely different.

Kiyoomi can tell by the way their lights are dimmed and not turned all the way off. He can sense it in the nice smell of the air, scented with a touch of cardamom and vetiver coming from the candles near the bed. He can notice it in how Shouyou is still fully dressed right beside him, while he’s almost naked. Bared for Shouyou to play, to _enjoy_.

“How does that feel?” Shouyou’s voice brings him back to reality like a lighthouse on a shore. 

Kiyoomi gives a little tug at his retrains. It’s enough for him to have a little bit of movement, but not enough for him to change positions or get away.

He’s trapped, and he doesn’t want to leave.

“Good.” Kiyoomi breathes out, and Shouyou instantly smiles.

“Your safe word?” 

A rush of blood runs to his cheeks. “ _Red_.”

The low light of the candle dances on Shouyou’s tanned skin in a seductive way, adding to his already imposing aura. Kiyoomi gulps in anticipation.

“Good.”

Tied up to the bed as he is, Kiyoomi is helpless but to be limited to watch. To watch as Shouyou gets up from the bed and slowly, carefully, removes the jacket of his suit, placing it on the bedroom chair before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing his toned arms.

Kiyoomi’s heart is beating rapidly against his chest, so much so he swears Shouyou might be able to hear it all the way from where he’s standing by the nightstand, taking the bottle of oil in his hands.

Time seems to come to a stop as Shouyou stands right by the foot of the bed, and takes a moment to just _look_ at Kiyoomi.

His eyes are setting off a million fires deep inside Kiyoomi’s skin as they roam free along his legs, the valley of his chest, and all the way up to his face. Warm, dark eyes that are taking him in as if he was nothing more than a prey.

And maybe he is.

“You look so good like this,” Shouyou breathes out, his gaze still settled on Kiyoomi’s eyes. “I could watch you all night.”

Kiyoomi’s breath gets caught. _No_ . He would die. He _will_ die right here if Shouyou doesn’t touch him, doesn’t do something about how riled up he already is, even though they haven’t even started it.

“But I have better plans for us.” He says before finally getting on the bed, his weight causing the mattress to dip as he settles right on top of Kiyoomi’s lap.

It feels strange. The fabric of Shouyou’s suit on his skin instead of the usual warmth of Shouyou’s own skin against his own, a touch he’s so familiar with by now. Still, it makes his heart leap in his chest.

Kiyoomi is scorching with desire by the time Shouyou’s hands make contact with his skin, and he can’t help the gasp that escapes his lips.

“Relax, baby,” Shouyou purrs, spreading the oil across Kiyoomi’s chest. His touch feels light and inviting at the same time. “I’ve got you.”

He’s got no doubt about it. Trapped there, between the mattress and Shouyou’s body, caged between his strong thighs, Kiyoomi has never felt more taken care of in his life.

Kiyoomi feels like he’s orbiting around the sun, the touch of Shouyou’s hands grazing across his skin lighting up flames inside him. Each caress of his fingers explores his pale body, leaving Kiyoomi both satisfied and with the need for more.

The bedroom seems to close down on them, the dimmed lights blowing out until all Kiyoomi can see, everything he can _feel_ , is the addicting touch of Shouyou’s hand on his body. On his collarbones, on his elbows, across his chest, down to his sides.

Shouyou Shouyou _is_ the sun, and Kiyoomi is ready to burn engulfed in his flames.

His eyes are glued to Shouyou, taking in the way his arms seem to flex beneath the shirt as he continues to work Kiyoomi up, his slippery hand making sure to cover up every inch of his body. 

For a second, as Shouyou trails his fingers across each mole on Kiyoomi’s body, as if he’s mapping out the road to the center of his soul, moving down, _down_ , _down_ , he feels almost hypnotized. Completely surrendered to him.

Shouyou glides down his body and Kiyoomi groans at the sudden friction. Unable to hold down how good he already feels.

“ _Hmm_ ,” Shouyou murmurs where he sits between Kiyoomi’s legs. His eyes are still glued to him, unwavering as a glistening hand cups his cock over the thin fabric of his shorts.

“ _Fuck._ ” Kiyoomi curses, closing his eyes shut.

Shouyou's hand feels hot and heavy pressing so nice against his aching erection as he slowly starts rubbing it. “Nu-uh. I want you to open your eyes.”

He doesn’t want to. Kiyoomi wants to stay like that, focusing on the delicious friction, on how good the bedroom smells, on the warmth that pours out of Shouyou’s body, but he does, he opens his eyes nonetheless because tonight he’s under Shouyou spell.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Shouyou purrs, and then his touch is gone, his hand flying to pull Kiyoomi’s boxers down in one smooth movement.

The cold air hits him the second his cock springs open, thick and heavy, shamelessly curving up, begging for attention. And _oh_ , does Shouyou give him what he wants.

Kiyoomi can’t help the low, deep groan that escapes his lips when Shouyou wraps his hand around him. Heat pools in his gut as Shouyou starts lazily pumping him, his movements controlled and deliberated indifferent.

It does nothing but make Kiyoomi’s hunger for _more_ sparkle.

“ _Hnngg,_ ” Kiyoomi grunts, moving his arms to grab a hold of Shouyou, to urge him to do something more, when the handcuffs pull him back against the headboard, reminding him that he is very much at his mercy.

_Shit._

The movement doesn’t go unnoticed to Shouyou, who smiles with that lopsided grin that sends shivers down Kiyoomi’s spine before he picks up the rhythm. Not much, but just enough to drag a proper moan out of him.

“You like that, huh?” Shouyou teases, and Kiyoomi barely registers the sound of a lube bottle being popped open before a slicked finger is poking and pushing past his tight entrance.

It’s too much too soon. His body shivers and his head falls back as Shouyou’s fingers quickly follow the pace he had set up, slowly opening him up while stimulating him, making him groan and tense at every touch.

They have barely even started, and Kiyoomi is already begging for it. Jerking his hips up to meet Shouyou’s movements. Quietly asking him to fucking take him already.

Shouyou twists his wrist up and down in a way that has Kiyoomi’s blood run faster in his veins, another finger pumping and twisting inside of him, barely grazing his prostate. He can feel himself getting impossibly hard on Shouyou’s hand, and he’s afraid it’s going to end, he’s afraid he–

“Not so fast, baby,” Shouyou murmurs, and his touch is gone. Kiyoomi watches him with pleading eyes as he moves up forward again, his face just inches away from his own. “I want to take my time with you.” 

Shouyou’s words are a murmur lost in the wind as he leans down and traps Kiyoomi’s lips in his own in a kiss that pulls him together and breaks him apart at the exact same time.

He tries to tilt his head up, reaching for his lips, but Shouyou is already pulling away, leaving him breathless, hopeless to do anything but watching him get off the bed, away from him. 

Kiyoomi _whines_.

“You’re impatient tonight,” Shouyou comments with a light chuckle. “Can’t wait for me, sweetheart?”

Kiyoomi’s heart jumps at the pet name. He usually doesn’t like them. He’s not one to call Shouyou stupid little nicknames, and Shouyou is able to make him feel loved without calling him ridiculous things.

But in times like these, when Shouyou’s tone is low and teasing, when his voice is merely a whisper only for Kiyoomi to hear, when each word coming out of his mouth has the power to make him shiver, he finds he likes them quite a lot.

_And Shouyou knows this._

The bed dips below him as Kiyoomi shifts his body (as much as the handcuffs will allow him, anyway) to watch as Shouyou steps further away from the bed, walking towards the closer to pull something out of one of the drawers.

His mind is already dizzy with build-up desire, and the room is a bit too dark to be able to see what exactly Shouyou has in his hands, but when he steps closer and the candlelight illuminates him once again, Kiyoomi can perfectly see _it_.

He can perfectly see the black blindfold Shouyou is holding between his fingers.

It takes him a couple of seconds to connect the dots in his head, but he knows _that_ is the surprise Shouyou was talking about. The mysterious package he didn’t even let him _look_ at.

He’s about to be tied up and blindfolded, left entirely at the hands of Shouyou, and he can’t wait.

“ _Hey_ ,” Shouyou murmurs as he gets back on the bed back on top of him, straddling him with his thighs. He hooks a finger below Kiyoomi’s chin, tilting it up until their eyes meet. He takes in all of Shouyou. The flame behind his gaze, his flushed cheeks and messy hair, his puffy lips, and tongue piercing peeking out. Kiyoomi would be fine if this is the last thing he sees before he dies. “How are you holding up so far?”

Kiyoomi jerks his hips up, making Shouyou jump against his aching cock. 

“How do you think I am?” He breathes out.

Shouyou smiles, rubbing soothing circles on Kiyoomi’s cheek. “Good thing I’ve got you tied up, then.” He leans down to place a quick kiss and when he pulls back, his smile is gone. Kiyoomi can feel his gut twist. “I’m going to blindfold you now, okay?”

Kiyoomi nods.

Still, Shouyou doesn’t move. “Remember your safe word?”

“Red,” Kiyoomi manages to say with a straight voice, even when he feels like he’s about to combust on the spot.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Shouyou repeats, before slipping the blindfold to his eyes and making Kiyoomi’s word turn _black_.

The mask feels soft against his skin, tight enough to stay in place and not be uncomfortable. His eyes are still completely open behind the silky fabric, but there’s no point, Kiyoomi can’t see anything anyway.

So he decides to close his eyes and focus on _feeling_.

They’ve played with handcuffs before, this isn’t the first time Shouyou has had Kiyoomi tied up to _something_ , but being blindfolded adds a new layer to the experience that has his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

The bed dips and Kiyoomi knows Shouyou is standing up. He also knows Shouyou is looking at him, even if he can’t return the gaze, Kiyoomi can basically _feel_ his eyes traveling up and down his body.

Time seems to stretch as Kiyoomi waits for Shouyou’s next move. He knows what’s coming up next, he’s been waiting for it ever since the day they tried out the famous sex dice. 

Kiyoomi wonders what it must feel like, what it would be like when the wax finally makes contact with his skin. His stomach tenses at the thought of it being painful, but his cock twitches at the possibility of it hurting just in the right way.

_Just in the way he likes it._

His heart jumps when he hears movement by the side of the bed. The soft smell of sandalwood and amber fills the room, intoxicating his senses as it becomes stronger, more present.

Kiyoomi gulps, his body feels like exposed wire, every nerve in his system is on high alert. He can’t take it anymore, the waiting is going to kill him. _This_ is going to kill him.

He shifts around as if trying to guess where Shouyou is standing and look at him, even though he can’t actually do it, and he swears, he _fucking swears_ he can hear a light chuckle in Shouyou’s voice, but any thought he might be having is erased from his mind the second a drop of what can be nothing else but _hot wax_ finally lands and crashes on his collarbone.

Kiyoomi howls at the sudden contact.

“You’re already so loud, and I’m just getting started, love.” Shouyou purrs, his voice smooth like velvet before he pours a longer string of wax down Kiyoomi’s pecs, and this time he’s moaning.

Not howling, not screaming, but _moaning_ , deep and breathy. 

Damn it, it feels good.

Kiyoomi had expected for the wax to hurt, to burn–– and it does, at least at first. His skin comes alive under the contact, hot and sensitive where the wax lands, but then the slight pain is replaced by pleasure. By how the pain hurts just enough to feel good, and he’s panting, getting hard by the second, expecting the next drop.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kiyoomi groans when the next drop comes in a hot string of wax pouring right over his nipple.

The ache of the burn mixes with the twisted rush of pleasure, and he finds himself arching his back, silently asking for more, a request Shouyou understands even without having to talk.

Kiyoomi can’t help the moan that rips through his throat when his other nipple gets covered in the burning liquid as well. He _can’t_ stop himself from whining when he feels Shouyou’s hand caressing the side of his cheeks.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Shouyou murmurs, and Kiyoomi can’t help but to lean into the touch like a moth to the light. “Wish you could see yourself right now. You look so beautiful, so pretty for me already.”

The praise washes over him like freshwater.

“ _Shouyou_ ,” Kiyoomi cries out, but the only answer he gets is another splash of wax covering his exposed skin.

Time becomes a slippery thing as Shouyou continues to paint his body like a canvas. Hot wax lands on his collarbone, on his thighs, down on his abdomen, where he can feel it sliding down to his V line, there’s no place Shouyou doesn’t cover, almost as if he’s marking Kiyoomi up with every pour.

And he _is_ . Kiyoomi _is_ his, entirely, without a doubt. And he wants to shout it, wants to tell Shouyou he belongs to him, but all he is capable of doing right now is _moan_. Too far gone already.

Kiyoomi is floating in space, and Shouyou’s unpredictable movements are the only thing keeping him tied to the earth.

“ _Shou_ ,” Kiyoomi cries out when a new layer of wax lands on his belly, making his back arch involuntarily.

“ _Shh_ , it’s okay, love. I’ve got you.” He hears Shouyou say in that smooth tone that just does things to him. “ _I’ve got you,_ ” Shouyou repeats, but contrary to his words, Kiyoomi can hear him stepping away.

Steps rumble low across the room, and Kiyoomi thinks he might be getting another candle, but then seconds, or minutes, or years (Kiyoomi isn’t sure) pass by, and there’s no sign of Shouyou, no wax being dropped on his skin.

A little alarm goes off in a far corner of his mind.

Shouyou wouldn’t let him like this. Bound up to the bed, blindfolded, and covered in wax. He would never, but–

“ _Shouyou_?” 

“I’m here, love.” Shouyou’s voice feels like an answer to his prayers. Kiyoomi automatically relaxes on top of the bed. He sounds a bit far, but he’s there. Of course he is. “You look so good like this. I’m going to take a picture, okay?”

 _Shit_ . The idea of being able to see himself like this, to actually _see_ what Shouyou is seeing right now, with his body exposed in this way, makes Kiyoomi head spin.

“ _Y-yeah_.” He crooks out.

The sound of the phone camera going off fills in the room for a second as Shouyou takes multiple shots. Something heavy twists in Kiyoomi’s gut as he hears him getting back closer to the bed, and he can’t help but twist his head towards the sound.

“Shou– _ahh, ahh,_ ” Kiyoomi begins but is suddenly cut off by the sensation of something cold on top of the hardening wax over his nipple.

 _Ice_ . Kiyoomi registers as Shouyou circles the sensitive bud over the cooled down wax. Shouyou is tracing his abused skin with freezing ice, and it feels fucking _incredible_.

“ _Shouyou, Shouyou,_ ” He pants, arching his back as much as the restraints will allow him, trying to push into the feeling. 

“Hmm? What is it?” Shouyou murmurs, and then it’s not the ice that’s making Kiyoomi _howl_ , but the new layer of hot wax landing just inches away from his chest.

His eyes fly open behind the mask, mouth falling into an “ _O_ ” shape at the sensation. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t know what to do, how to react. On one side, his body feels like burning, hot like a volcano, ready to erupt, and on the other, it feels cold, his skin tingling where the ice traces invisible figures along his body.

Every touch, every word, every drop of wax Shouyou is pouring down to him is tearing Kiyoomi apart and pulling him back together until he’s nothing but a babbling mess.

“ _Shouyou, Shouyou,_ ” Kiyoomi cries out again. His own voice sounds a little too wrecked in his ears. 

“I’m here, baby,” Shouyou cooes. “Tell me what you need.”

Kiyoomi whines, a tear spilling down his cheeks. He feels so… desperate. His body is twisting and turning on the bed. He’s aching, scorching with desire at this point. Every nerve in his system screams to be touched, to be fucked into next week.

_Tell me what you need._

Shouyou, he needs Shouyou, and he needs him _now_.

“ _You, you, you,_ ” Kiyoomi whimpers, tilting his head up. “Please, fuck me, _please_.”

Shouyou’s warm touch is suddenly back on his cheek. “I will, love.” 

Soon, there are lips on his lips, and Kiyoomi finds himself searching for them, drowning in them. He whines when Shouyou pulls away, leaving him feeling empty, but he doesn’t have much time to complain at all, because his blindfold is being removed, bringing him back to life.

It takes Kiyoomi a couple of seconds to adjust his vision from the total darkness to the low dimmed lights in the bedroom, but when he does, the first thing he sees is Shouyou’s face just inches away from his own.

Shouyou looks… _moved_ . His red hair seems electrified, falling messily around his face, his cheeks are flushed with a deep pink color and his lips, _god_ , his lips look sinful, puffy and red and slightly pulled apart.

Kiyoomi doesn’t think twice before tilting his head up as much as he can to _kiss_ him.

He can feel Shouyou smiling against his lips as he parts him away with his tongue, exploring Kiyoomi’s mouth as he has done many, many times before. It’s a slow, deep kiss, one that takes the last breath out of his lungs.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Kiyoomi breathes out when Shouyou pulls apart. “Fuck me, _please_.”

Shouyou’s pupils seem blown out as he reaches down to indulge him in one more kiss, more frantic and hungry this time, before pulling back away for good and finally, _fucking finally_ , unbuttoning his pants.

Kiyoomi’s mouth waters as he watches Shouyou get up on the bed and settle between his legs, pushing his thigh up to hook it over his shoulder. Kiyoomi tries to move, to adjust, but the handcuff shackle against the headboard.

_Oh._

Shouyou might have taken the blindfold out, but he still left Kiyoomi bound to the bed. He’s going to fuck him like this, and Kiyoomi won’t be able to do anything but _take it_.

“ _Baby_ ,” Shouyou’s voice brings his dizzy mind back to reality. He looks down to see him nestled between his thighs, one hand securing his leg, and the other gripped tight around his lubed-up cock. Their eyes meet for a second. “Are you good to go?”

“Yes,” Kiyoomi answers without hesitation. He’s never been better in his life. He’s more than okay. He would be perfect if Shouyou just– “ _Fuck._ ”

Shouyou rips through Kiyoomi, sinking into him nice and slow. Pleasure erupts all over him as Shouyou keeps descending deeper and deeper, claiming every inch of Kiyoomi until their bodies are pressed together.

Kiyoomi’s eyes fly open (he had shut them at some point), his mouth parted in a silent groan. He feels so _full_. Shouyou sitting hot and heavy inside of him in a way that drives him crazy. In a way that makes him greedy for more.

“ _Shouyou_ ,” Kiyoomi cries out, rolling his hips back to rub against Shouyou. Urging him to move, to take him. “ _Please._ ”

That’s all it takes for Shouyou to groan a low “ _Fuck_ ”, take his hips with both hands, and start thrusting into him without a care in the world, setting a deep, strong pace from the go.

 _Yes_ , Kiyoomi’s mind shouts with every thrust. “Yes, fuck _yes_ ,” Kiyoomi howls loud and shamelessly, throwing his head back. “ _Yes_ , Shou, like that, yes.”

Shouyou growls and pushes Kiyoomi’s leg, bending it over deep enough for him to inch closer and trap his mouth in an overwhelming kiss. Kiyoomi immediately responds, swallowing each and every little sound out of Shouyou’s lips as keeps driving home with every snap of his hips.

Their low breaths and broken noises create a unique symphony that quickly fills up the room, making Kiyoomi feel like they’re in their own little world. A place where nothing else matters but Shouyou’s body on top of him and his lips leaving sloppy kisses along his face.

 _This is what it must feel like to fly too close to the sun_ , Kiyoomi thinks as Shouyou’s hips continue to snap against his abused skin, the movements becoming sloppy, too quick and erratic, but just as delicious as ever.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Shouyou grumbles low and breathy next to Kiyoomi’s ear. “So good only for me. My good boy.”

Kiyoomi crumbles at the praise, a little needy whine escaping his lips. He can feel his body tensing up in all the right places, a clear sign he’s close, he’s so close. Shouyou must have noticed it too, because Kiyoomi can feel him reaching down.

“ _No, no, no,_ ” Kiyoomi pants and Shouyou stops immediately.

“What is it? Are you–”

“Wanna come...” Kiyoomi groans because _damn it_ , Shouyou stopped _completely_. “Wanna come on your cock.” He manages to blur out.

“Wha– _fuck_ ,” Shouyou moans, biting down on Kiyoomi’s shoulder.

Kiyoomi hooks his free leg around Shouyou, pushing the heel of his feet against the flushed skin of his ass, forcing him to sink even deeper if that’s even possible.

“ _Please_ ,” Kiyoomi breathes out, and it’s all it takes for Shouyou to _snap_.

Kiyoomi can swear his body is going to split in two, unable to contain any more build-up pleasure, when Shouyou accommodates better between his legs and starts to fuck into him. There are no more signs of the careful, love-making pace they’re used to.

This is raw and feral, and Kiyoomi is loving every second of it.

He’s loving it so much, completely drowning in the sensation, that he can barely cry out a broken whimper before his body is already spilling hot and heavy. 

“ _Shouyou_ ,” Kiyoomi cries out because it feels right. Because everything he can think of, everything his mind can care about right now is Shouyou.

Shouyou, who’s fucking him through one of the best orgasms of his life. Shouyou, who crumbles on top of him, breathing harshly as he comes buried deep inside of him, his body spamming as he realizes the last drop of his desire.

Shouyou, who carefully pushes up on one arm to shower kisses all over Kiyoomi’s face.

“That was incredible,” He murmurs in-between kisses. “You did so good, so good. I love you so much.”

Kiyoomi’s body feels heavy and his mind is still too foggy, but his heart still jumps at the praise, at the genuine love behind Shouyou’s words.

“I love you too,” He manages to say, and feels more kisses being dropped along his jaw and cheeks, back to his lips.

“I’m going to take the cuffs off and get us to the bathroom, yeah?”

“ _Hmm._ ” He hums happily.

Kiyoomi has never been one to give up control easily, but for some reason, when it comes to Shouyou, he isn’t afraid to give it up. He knows that he’s safe, he knows Shouyou will take good care of him, today and forever.

He can tell in the way Shouyou is still praising him as he carefully pulls out, making sure he doesn’t accidentally hurt him. He can tell in the way Shouyou’s touch is feather-like as he takes off the handcuffs and slowly brings Kiyoomi’s arms down.

For Kiyoomi, Shouyou’s arms, his hands, his touch, are the safest place on earth.

So he lets go, knowing deep inside that he is safe, he will always be.

“Think you can get up?” Shouyou’s voice sounds distant, muffled down by the happy chemicals floating through Kiyoomi’s mind.

“Don’t want to,” He blurs out and can hear Shouyou chuckling beside him before he’s being lifted off the bed in a swift move. “ _Hey_.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Shouyou hushes him, his big, strong arms securing tightly against Kiyoomi.

Just like that, Shouyou is carrying all of Kiyoomi’s 1.94cm and 80KG down from the bedroom to the bathroom, as if it was nothing.

When they reach the bathroom, and Shouyou carefully puts him down to run the bath, Kiyoomi can finally see himself for the first time since they started playing. The sight alone makes a deep blush run to his cheeks.

His torso is covered in splashes of white and black wax that spatter across his skin in abstract figures. There are some drops in his thighs, too, and some dangerously close to his cock.

Shouyou definitely made sure to paint him like a masterpiece.

“Told you, you look amazing,” Shouyou murmurs, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a soft kiss where he reaches. “C’mon, let’s get you clean up.”

Shouyou’s touch is soft and attentive as he helps to peel the wax off of Kiyoomi’s body. Sitting in the tub, surrounded by warm water and Shouyou’s loving hands, he lets himself drift away again.

He comes in and out of that hazy state, and every time, he wakes up to Shouyou taking care of him. To him making sure he’s clean before helping him dry off. To Shouyou applying moisturizer cream to all of his body, being extra gentle in the places the wax burned him the most.

As they make their way back into the bed, and Kiyoomi gravitates towards Shouyou to wrap his long limbs around him, he thinks that he might explode. But not from pleasure, or desire, but from love.

Genuine, warm love that covers him like a security blanket.

“Next time is my turn.” Kiyoomi murmurs, his mind already starting to drift again.

Shouyou chuckles beneath him. “ _Hmm_?”

“My turn,” Kiyoomi mumbles. “To roll the dice.”

He falls asleep to the calming sound of Shouyou’s heartbeat in his ear.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging <3.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me here or on twitter @/bokutosayswhaat !


End file.
